


Parting Ways

by raefill



Series: Lev [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Smut, Sortof, although i guess it was kind of an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev, a prostitute by necessity and unfortunate circumstance, meets with his favourite client. He's reminded that he still has value, only for Eren to run out on him to pursue his own worth.</p><p>Originally written as a prequel to an AU idea I had but haven't finished writing. It makes a nice ficlet though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Ways

Levi often wonders where Eren gets the cash, but as one of his most reliable clients he doesn’t have the gall to ask. He can barely look at Eren anyway. Guilt consumes him. He hates taking money from him, feels like he's ruining him with this indecency and his own steadily increasing infatuation. The kid only just turned 18 but he has already been coming to Levi for three months. Twice a month on Sunday night at exactly 7pm Levi lets Eren, and his puppy dog eyes, into his tiny apartment. Barely furnished with the essentials nevermind the luxuries Levi dreams of. Every time their gaze meets across the threshold Eren looks at Levi like he isn’t just a hooker he encountered once in a sleazy bar and ended up going home with. 

There's a fondness in those eyes that gives Levi the best kind of chills. Eren leaves money in the dish Levi uses for his keys and gum and takes off his shoes before scooping Levi up like he weighs nothing. Levi wraps his legs around Eren’s waist and clings like he’s scared of falling. Really, it’s just the developing separation anxiety. Levi may never know how the kid got so strong but he can’t deny enjoying it. Here in Eren’s arms is Levi’s favourite place. He can smell Eren’s natural musk where he’s buried his face in his neck under the guise of kissing the sensitive skin there. Hears Eren sigh like he’s finally made it home and shudders because that’s exactly what it feels like. Eren’s fingers slide Levi’s skirts up his thighs with confidence that was lacking in their first encounters, back when Eren used to tremble when Levi was too forward with him. 

Eren sets to work greeting Levi by sucking up marks on his neck, the only client with permission to do something so possessive. Levi loves having those teeth at his throat, returns the favour over Eren’s collarbones while Eren grips the globes of his ass and spreads them. Levi is suddenly very thankful that he hadn't put any underwear on prior to Eren’s arrival. Levi is manhandled into being supported by one of Eren’s arms so the other is available to tease the sensitive flesh of Levi’s nipple with a rough thumb. 

“Eren.” Levi whines, trembling under his attentions.

“Good evening.” Eren smirks, looking just the the devil Levi knows him to be. 

He hadn’t even noticed they moved but then Eren is laying him out on the bed sheets where the warmth of another man still lingers. Levi feels tainted. Another man’s money still stuffed into the shoebox in his closet nearby. But Eren’s purity washes him clean of the touches he loathes and replaces them with the hand that traces patterns onto Levi’s thighs. Eren gives his cock the attention it had been craving since his last visit. Curling around his crown and stroking gently, coaxing him into a state of hardness Levi only ever seems to experience with Eren. No one else touches Levi like this. No one else cares enough to give him this kind of attention. No one else takes Levi’s knees and folds them back onto his shoulders so they can dip a hot tongue into his entrance, taste him and moan like he could be displayed in Thorntons.

“F-fuck! Eren-” He cuts himself off with a moan, cock twitching while Eren laps at him and shoves the skirt further up Levi’s legs. 

“Shh, Lev.” Eren mumbles. “Let me work.” Levi can only gasp as Eren punctuates his words with his tongue, wriggling down in between his plump cheeks and past the twitching muscle of Levi’s entrance. Levi’s next moan is so strangled it sounds like a sob, startling Eren into caressing his jaw and shushing him tenderly. 

“Put it in.” Levi demands, voice slightly wobblier than he had intended. He isn’t sure why he can’t even wait to be properly undressed, still clad in his thigh high socks, skirt and crop top. He just knows there’s an urgency in his gut that he needs to satisfy.

“Patience, let me stretch you properly.” Eren scolds while Levi frantically shakes his head. He wants Eren burned into his body right now, needs the pain at least once so he can know this is all real. 

“I want it.” He demands stubbornly.

“I don’t want to-”

“I want it to burn, please Eren.” Levi can feel his lip tremble, too overwhelmed in what still feels like fantasy. Eren lingers before making a decision, reaching over Levi to grab a condom and lube from the dresser. He watches Eren prep himself quickly before he is folded up again, more severely this time with most of his own weight balanced on his shoulders, knees either side of his head with Eren caging him in. Only when Eren presses his cock against Levi’s entrance does he realise he isn’t as loose as he has assumed. “Hard and fast.” he mumbles quietly, awed by the worry in Eren’s green eye that is partially shadowed by the lust in his golden eye. No one except Eren looks at him like that. 

Before he can dwell on it Eren presses forward, the movement quick but controlled until he seats himself fully in Levi’s abused ass. Levi’s flesh screams in complaint while he chokes on another sob, tears building up in his eyes that only increase when Eren cradles his face and starts crooning out comforting noises and laying kisses across his cheekbones. 

“Don’t cry.” Eren whispers between kisses. “You’re so pretty like this, you’ll make me want to do it again.” The hitch in Levi’s breath is much closer to a sob than either of them expected, so Eren molds his chest to the backs of Levi’s thighs and begins mouthing at his collarbones. Levi is being coddled, wrapped up in a safety blanket made of warm kisses while he calms down. Eren only stops kissing all of the skin he can access when Levi’s breathing calms back to a steady rhythm. Eren's mismatched eyes study him with a hint of concern.

“I’m okay.” Levi reassures him with a shake in his voice, winding his arms up around the boy’s neck. “Fuck me, Eren.” He whines, fully aware of what his submission does to the boy that has him pinned. And sure enough Eren’s gaze turns sultry, burning holes through the last shreds of decency Levi is clinging to. He pulls out sickeningly slowly, surprising Levi again with the control he has picked up so quickly, before sliding back into the messy puddle of bliss Levi is turning into. He hadn’t realised how much he liked being fucked into slowly like this, like they had all the time in the world until Eren had taken him like this the first time.

As Eren tortures him with languid movements he loses himself in his own moans, so sinful that he feels even more like a whore. But Eren is clutching at him with a desperation he hasn’t shown before, cradling him like he could break or disappear at any moment. Levi feels like a diamond in the rough. Precious. At least for a now, trapped under Eren and laid bare. It’s enough to break him, tears flowing freely from stormy eyes, wiped away by Eren before they can even hit the pillow. 

“I wish you’d let me kiss you.” Eren whispers, one hand caressing Levi’s rib cage. “You have such a pretty mouth.” Levi moans, jaw going slack as Eren pulls him closer to orgasm. “See just like that.” Eren runs a thumb over Levi’s bottom lip. “And this tongue.” Eren dips two fingers into his mouth, stroking lightly across his tongue. “Always so talented on my cock.” Eren is beginning to sound breathless, the hand that has been caressing him now firmly planted on Levi’s back. “I want to taste you.” Eren growls, thrusts becoming harder, more frantic. 

“C’mere.” Levi manages to demand, pushing a finger in between Eren’s teeth to pull him down and hold his jaw open. Levi thrusts his tongue into Eren’s mouth, lips barely touching, trying to coax Eren’s tongue into the space between them. Eren has other plans though, sucking on Levi’s tongue with a small slurp that makes Levi shiver because Eren tastes rich. Like chilli chocolate. Levi forcibly has to be released when he throws his head back down into the pillows so he can breathe. “Eren, please.” Levi babbles, throwing his head side to side while Eren picks up the pace, abusing his prostate so thoroughly that Levi’s entire body tingles. He’s slick with sweat and fighting for oxygen when his cock begins to burn. He tries to reach for it only to have his hand linked into Eren’s and forced away.

“You going to come for me, Lev?” Eren grunts, thrusting harder towards the first hands-free orgasm Levi’s had for years. He catches sight of his own cock bouncing between them, flushed so red it looks unhealthy and dribbling precome across his abdomen.

“Fuck.” Levi looks back to Eren’s face, who has also looked down to investigate Levi’s distraction. “Don’t stop.” Levi’s words attract Eren’s wide-eyed attention and a few bone-shaking thrusts later the burn intensifies until Levi is writhing, watching his own cock twitch and dribble out a steady stream of milky liquid for what feels like eternity. 

“Oh fuck.” Eren whispers breathily on top of him concentrating his thrusts into smaller movements that stimulate Levi’s prostate so dead-on that he end up screaming his throat raw until his cock twitches into another orgasm, world fading out for a few moments, shooting so hard that fluid lands in the longer strands of his hair. Eren sighs, giving a few long, deep thrusts before going still. 

“N-no.” Levi thumps Eren in the chest with his fist. “Fill me up. E-eren.”

“I don’t want to hur-”

“Eren!” Levi’s verbal assault works and within a few moments Eren is pounding into him again. Levi can barely move, breathy moans serving as the only sign that he's feeling anything. Eren’s assault comes to a stuttering halt with a loud groan and more scattered kisses across Levi’s face until Eren finally relaxes. Levi sinks back down onto the bed so he can lay flat, all too aware of the ache in his shoulders and the sticky marks the lube is leaving all over his body. “I really need a bath.” He croaks. Eren only chuckles, sitting up to pull out and dispose of the condom. 

“Well then I’d better go run you one.” Eren’s devilish smile giving Levi a fresh dose of butterflies. He’s instantly grateful for the few minutes he has alone because he’s even more overwhelmed than a few minutes ago. He takes some time just staring at the ceiling, wondering why he lets Eren think it’s okay to give him this weird form of aftercare. It just serves to inflate the warmth in his chest and misery after he leaves. 

Not that he can bring himself to complain when Eren scoops him up in a princess hold and carries him into the tiny bathroom, sitting him on the closed toilet while the bath fills. Levi catches a glimpse of his eyeliner in the mirror, streaking across his face and accentuating the bags under his eyes. 

“Oh my god.” He groans, trying to rub away the black streaks. Eren’s laughter earns him one of Levi’s most effective death glares. 

“Here.” Eren kneels in front of him, reaching up with a makeup wipe and gently cleaning the stubborn marks. “I’ve got it. The tears were kind of hot anyway.” Levi just scowls, too shaky to push those gentle hands away with any force. 

“Are you done yet?” He grouses, watching Eren study his face. Trying his best not to blush because this is the first time Eren’s ever seen him without makeup. 

“Yeah.” Eren smiles, hand lingering slightly too long on his cheek. “Let’s get you in.” He turns the taps off, waiting while Levi pulls himself upright and strips down.

“You’re not joining me?” Eren graces him with a confused frown. “Well it’s a little weird to have you wandering around my apartment while I’m in the bath.” He pushes the taller male towards the clear water, appreciating how soft the caramel skin is underneath his fingertips.

“Okay, okay.” Eren practically giggles, almost falling in. “Here.” He lowers himself into the water, splaying his legs and patting the space between them. Levi obliges him, scolding himself for not even second guessing it once he is already sinking into the water with Eren pulling him firmly against his chest. 

He feels Eren sigh against his neck, bringing his arms tighter around his torso for a short squeeze then grabbing the soap and foaming it up between his broad palms. Levi doesn’t even bother trying to hold in the contented humming when Eren starts massaging his shoulders. He lets his eyes slip shut and head roll forwards while Eren relieves the stress he's put Levi’s body through. 

“When are you going?” Levi asks tentatively after the massage appears to be over. 

“I should probably go in about a half hour. Got to be up early.” He replies cheerfully. 

“Oh.” Levi apparently didn’t notice that sometime in the last few minutes things became awkward. Usually conversation comes easily, despite Levi’s lack of actual talking. But Eren seems almost quiet. He isn’t rambling happily like he usually does after they get the lust out of their systems and it’s beginning to set Levi on edge. He doesn’t ask though, refuses to break his rule about asking after the personal lives of his clients. Instead, he leans back to bask in the attention he’s receiving. Only for it to be cut short when Eren squeezes out from behind him. “Uh-” Levi tries, holding onto the edge of the bath and watching Eren dry off. “Eren?”

“I just remembered I should probably go now.” He abandons the towel, walking out of the door and dressing himself while Levi remains frozen in the bath. Eren comes back a minute later, beaming smile on his face and plants a kiss on Levi’s cheek. The action feels hollow. “Stuff to do, y’know?” He follows up his words with a laugh so fake that Levi is tempted to roll his eyes. Eren pauses at the door frame, looking back to give a sweet but strained smile. “Bye, Lev.”

Levi stays, awkwardly propped up in the cooling bath water, as Eren leaves the apartment; comparing his usual hugs and smattering of kisses accompanied by a ‘Seeya!’ with what just happened. He just witnessed Eren running away and it feels- Levi takes a painful, shuddering breath. It feels final.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have the time!
> 
> Rae <3


End file.
